World Between Worlds
by HK-Breakdown
Summary: Tsuna can see things...things that other people can't see. but for him...those thing had became his daily routine. everything was normal and fine for him until something happened... something horrible.


oh yea~! i have been working on this fan fic for like...3 hours. and finally~ finishes the first chapter. ohohoho! *cough*

anyway~

**WARNING: this fanfic is gonna get pretty complicated. and Tsuna is a bit out of character. well...he did have a different past.**

enjoy~ ^^

* * *

Ever since I was born, I was given a gift. Well, it's more like a curse than a gift, actually. I was able to see spirits. Yes, you didn't see wrong and I didn't write wrong. I AM able to see them. Not to mention talk to them. Sometimes, I can make them disappear. But that's too cruel.

When I was 4, I kept on pointing out all those things, making others feared me and sees me as a freak.

Whenever they see me or talk about me, they will definitely say, "Hey! It's that kid! He says that he can see ghost. Hah! What a liar!", or "Hmph! You should stay from the freak." And so on.

Sometimes, the kids here threw stones at me or make fun of me. I was an outcast, a freak. I have no human friends. All of them think of me as a liar.

As for my parents, they too think that I am having problems. They though I wanted attentions from other by pointing out things that do not exist. This made me really sad. No one believes me… No one ever _tries _to believe me…

But everything changed when my parents and I moved out of the town. I started me new live there.

Eventually, I stopped talking about anything that is related to the spiritual thing.

My parents though I have given up wanting attention from others.

Even though I was the 'quiet kind', I am quite famous in school.

Miraculously, I managed to make lots of friends, real human friends.

Of course, I did not mention anything about my former life. Let to say, those spirits.

As for the ghosts, I avoid most of them. Sometimes I talked to them where there is no one around.

But I know my gift would never go away. I can never rid of my cursed life.

Now , I am 12 years old, living a 'normal' life, having normal friends(ghosts are ignored... mostly) and the best of all, I am happy here.

Sometimes, a tiny part of me felt very sad…I wonder why? Maybe I had wanted to tell someone about my secret? Maybe I wanted someone to be there with me while facing theses thing? I am not sure…

* * *

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS~! AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE~! AT MY BLOG~! ^^ HEHE**

* * *

"Tsuna!" someone shouted onto my ears. Me, being me, just turned and looked at the source of the voice.

"Yes, Giotto-nii? I can hear you loud and clearly, you know." I said, while smiling.

"Well. I did call your name several times and you didn't answer. And I _had _been talking to you for the last 10 minutes." Giotto-nii said, equally smiling.

He frowned afterwards and say, "What are you looking at, Tsuna?" and turned around only to see… nothing.

As for me, I am looking at a weird-looking man, standing right behind Giotto-nii (there's no way I am going to tell him that) the ghost is now making faces at him… I inwardly smiled but on the outside, me expression didn't change.

"Nothing. I was just simply thinking of something…" I said, grinning innocently. Giotto-nii raised his brows. He sighs and said.

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay. But if you need someone to share with, I'll be happy to help. Don't forget, I'm your older brother." Then he shuffles my hair. I push his hand away from my hair.

"Stop that. I am not a little kid anymore. I am 12 years old! _12! _ 4 years younger than you! You old man!" I said.

Giotto-nii pretended to be hurt. He grabbed his heart and said "Ugh..How could you call your older brother an old man…? I'm hurt." (Not related by blood…I think. But for some reason… we look soooo much alike~)

I rolled my eyes. Then suddenly he hugged me tightly. I tried to push him away…

" I know something had been bothering you for a while now." He said, gently. "And I can see that you haven't been sleeping recently."

"How…" I started, my voice still muffled because Giotto-nii is still hugging me.

"Even Knuckles can see that you're having problems." Giotto-nii continues. He had been waiting for me to tell him my problem. (I am so touched by that statement…) "Now tell me what the problem? Who's bullying you? Did you have a crush? Are you sick?" ...but he got tired of waiting.

"It's nothing, Giotto-nii. " I said, while pushing Giotto-nii away. "But thanks for asking." Giotto-nii just looked at my face. His face full of concerns. Then…

"Giotto…" someone said. Both Giotto-nii and I looked towards the voice (i was released). It was Cozato-nii. Both of us smiled at him. "Yo, Tsuna. You should get some rest. If you need help, tell me…I mean us." He said, grinning. I just looked at him and return the smile. "Giotto, we need to talk. It's concerning them." He said.

Giotto face changed from an expression I have never seen before: fear. But just as fast as it had come, he changed that expression into a smile. If I hadn't caught that 'fear' I would had though that the smile was real. "Tsuna, Cozato and I need to go somewhere. Take care of yourself and don't forget what I've told you just now."

"Who's them?" I asked, puzzled.

"No one in particular. Just some gangsters along the street." G said. I turned to look at him.

"When did you get here, G?" Giotto-nii asked.

"Just now." He answered.

"Oh…ok. Then I should be going. My mom's expecting me to be home in time. For dinner Bye!" I waved at them and walked away. When I was far enough, I started to run. There's no way I'll fall to the lie G said. No way.

"Oi~!" I shouted. There no one near me, except a well-dressed man in front of me.

The man ignored me and kept on walking away.

I sighed and run towards him. I grabbed hold of his hand and say, "I need your help." The man looked at me like I am some kind of freak. Then the look turns into a puzzled look and then into a glittering…hopeful look.

With those shinning eyes, he said, "You…you can see me? And I though everyone is ignoring me just for the sake of... fun. Oh thank God! There's actually someone who's kind enough to _not_ to ignores me. Haha."

I rolled my eyes. He didn't know he's dead? That is just sad. Should I help him first? Maybe I should…No. Wait! Giotto-nii...

"I need your help…"

* * *

**NOTICE!: there may be some Meg Cabot's _the mediator_, kekkaishi, natsume or some other anime i didn't know. so please forgive me if you think that i had copy from any of them. *sigh***

**REVIEWS~!**


End file.
